Yes, My Lord!
by Yamicube
Summary: OS SEBACIEL YAOI avec un auteur disjonctée qui se prend pour le destin, des perso récalcitrants et des moyens de chantages pas nets ça donne ça. * OoO en clair, ils veulent pas m'écouter... mais au final, ils m'oublient presque OoO *


**~~ Yes, My Lord ! ~~**

Les persos sont pas à moi, soyez indulgent, je les contrôle pas très bien... ^^

au fait, moi, c'est Mind'ha, vous pouvez m'appelez Mind^^ 

bonne lecture !

**

* * *

  
**

Lorsque Sebastian arriva pour la seconde fois de la soirée dans la chambre, Ciel dormait déjà…

* * *

Il s'approcha du lit, qu'est-ce qu'il était paisible. Aucune comparaison possible avec la personne qu'il était en journée… La remarque fit sourire le majordome des enfers qui alla fermer les rideaux d'un coups sec, avant de sortir de la chambre et de regagner la sienne (qu'elle est-elle, d'ailleurs ? ? Quelqu'un l'a déjà vue ? ?) Pour essayer de dormir un peu avant le lever du jour (ça dort ces bêtes là ? ? °.° ) .

Cependant, il fut bien vite réveillé car il entendit à l'autre bout du manoir un gémissement plaintif (si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive ne pouvait entendre le moindre gémissement à plusieurs kilomètres de distances, que ferait-on… , je vous le demande !)

* * *

Enfin bon, pour en revenir aux faits, notre bien aimé Sébastian entreprit la marche pour se rendre à la chambre de son maître, Ciel Phantomhive. (je sais pas si je dois le dire mais il a comprit que le gémissement venait de là ^^)

Donc, arrivé là-bas en quelques secondes (pour plusieurs kilomètres OO ! Il détient là le record du marathon ! S : Eh bien, si je ne savais pas arriver à temps au près de mon maître, que ferions nous ? M : Mais oui ! que ferions nous !, enfin bon,, retourne à ta place, toi !, c'est pas parce que je t'aime bien que tu peux tout te permettre ! S : Non, c'est juste parce que je suis un majordome des enfers ! M ^^¨ Ah… ok… ) je disais : « hum hum » arrivé devant la porte de son maître, il tendit l'oreille, (M :Eh ! Remet ton oreille à sa place, toi ! S : Il faut savoir… M : « veut vomir » en plus, depuis quand il peut s'enlever les oreilles ? S : …) donc, (arrêtez de m'interrompre tout le temps ! !) il écouta attentivement et entendit son maître geindre dans son sommeil…

S : Sûrement un cauchemar…

Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais comme je le menaçait avec un tutu rose il finit par entrer dans la chambre pour (donc) la troisième fois de la soirée, AH ! NON, la première fois de la nuit, ou la deuxième selon si on situe la nuit avant ou après minuit.

Il s'approcha du lit, Ciel faisait, effectivement un cauchemar alors Sebastian le prit dans ses bras …

IL le prit dans ses bras …

* * *

…

Il le prit dans ses bras…

IL LE PRIT DANS SES BRAS ! ! !

(S : J'ai bien comprit…

M : ben fait le alors !

S : Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie…

M : Ya un tutu rose qui t'attend … Tu a envie de servir ton maître demain en tutu ?

S : …

M :…

S :… (regard noir vers l'auteur)

M : (j'ai un peu peur en fait…, il va rien me faire, hein ?)

S : (sourire sadique)

M : (yaaaa ! ! mon sang se glace ! ! ! / ne laisse rien paraître) bon, je t'allège ta peine, sa va…) ACTION

* * *

Il s'approcha du lit, Ciel faisait, effectivement un cauchemar alors Sebastian, ne sachant que faire et trop égoïste pour en avoir envie regarda son maître pendant 5 bonnes minutes et voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, finit par poser sa main sur son front brûlant tout en s'asseyant sur le lit auprès du petit Phantomhive…

* * *

(M : C'est mieux ? S/regarde l'auteur de travers/ : De quoi ? J'ai rien demandé moi ? M/devient blanche/ S/sourire sadique/ )

* * *

Ciel, sous la main chaleureuse (ou pas quoi ! /regard noir vers Sebastian/) finit par se calmer et Sebastian se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux (il l'avait fait avant que je l'écrive NIARK NIARK S : c'est juste que je lis dans les pensées, alors j'ai exécuté le script à l'avance/sourire sadique vers l'auteur/ M/blanche/ euh… Pas de violence, ok… je disais ça comme ça moi…) ce qui réveilla peu à peu le jeune garçon qui ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, et… à non ? … Pas l'autre… bon, soit, il n'ouvrit que son œil bleu (me demander pas pourquoi) et regarda Sebastian qui lui sourit avec ce sourire que toute les filles rêvent de recevoir mais ya que le jeune maître qui le reçoit ! enfin bon, Sebastian lui sourit et le jeune maître lui fit une moue mécontente en lui disant tout en se redressant.

C : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sebastian ?

S : Eh bien jeune maître, vous rêviez un peu fort cette nuit, je suis venu voir si vous alliez bien.

À ces mots, le jeune maître ne se tient plus de joie ! (euh, non… Désolé, mon petit neveu tout ça…) « hum hum » reprenons,

À ces mots, Ciel s'empourpra, c'est vrai il avait fait un cauchemar à propos de ces parents mais de là à ce qu'il se doute que Sebastian soit là pour ça ? Il s'y attendait aussi peu que si on lui disait que Sebastian avait une petite amie ! D'ailleurs si c'était le cas, ce serait bien drôle ! Quoique non, il ne s'occuperait sûrement pas assez bien de lui donc il faudrait l'éloigner de… Mais … à quoi pensait-il ?

Sebastian qui avait toujours le lourd regard perdu de son maître posé sur lui, se demandait à quoi celui-ci pouvait penser pour faire une tête pareille ! ah… S'il savait…

* * *

( M : Bon… Il est un peu minuit chez moi là… S : Et alors ? M : Bah jvais vous laissez une tite pauze ! S : ? Tu vas allez dormir ? M/étonnée/ Dormir ? pourquoi ? non, non, jvais prendre ma douche avant de puer trop ! ! ^^ S : … M :je reviens tout de suite !) Quelques minutes plus tard….

( M : Je suis RE-là ! ! ! S : Je me suis demandé si tu n'avais pas abandonné l'affaire… M :Mais ! j'ai dis que je revenais ! S : Prendre une douche prend tout au plus un quart d'heure… ça fait exactement 49 minutes que tu es parties… M : Ben j'ai pris ma douche, je me suis coiffée, habillée,… S : C'est bon, on a comprit… M : Bon, Yosh ! Je continue !) ACTION

* * *

Ciel regardait toujours le majordome mais, sans véritablement le regarder… En fait, il réfléchissait intensément pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi cela serait-il dérangeant que Sebastian ait une petite amie…

Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de poser la question à Sebastian mais une certaine personne l'ayant menacé de l'enfermer avec Grell dans un placard dans un endroit où même Sebastian ne saurait venir le chercher, il posa la question tant attendue par l'auteur…

C : Sebastian.

S : ? ? Oui ?

C : Est-ce que tu… (C : non je peux pas faire ça… M :ben c'est pas moi que ça dérange tu sais, Grell et moi, on s'entend bien alors j'aime lui faire plaisir de temps en …)

C : Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

S : …

C : …

(M : Eh ! Le script ! )

S:/prend le script et le lit pour la première fois/ Pourquoi cette question soudaine jeune maître ?

(M : Non… C'est pas vrai ou quoi… Tu faisais de l'impro ? S : Si le majordome du jeune maître des Phantomhive ne savait pas faire un peu d'impro dans une fanfic comment ferait-on ? M :… ^^° tout a fait !)

C:/qui veut pas se faire « bouffer » par Grell/ cela m'est venu à l'esprit soudainement…

S:/jette le script après l'avoir déchiré/ il se fait tard jeune maître, si vous avez lu la même chose que moi vous devez sûrement être encore plus crevé par le poids de ces bêtises…

(M: MON SCRIPT ! ! ! ! /se lamente/ C pas des bêtises ! /se lamente encore/ vous m'aidez vraiment pas…)

Sebastian se dirigea vers la porte MALGRE le fait que l'auteur le menaçait avec un tutu… qui plus est rose… Mais, oh grand miracle, Ciel (qui ne suit même pas le script –- ' ) le retint d'un retentissant :

C : Non, reste !

Sebastian s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte

C : C'est un ordre Sebastian !

S : Yes, my Lord !

Sebastian revient à côté du lit et sourit à son jeune maître sans plus bouger d'un poil.

M : Eh ! Ciel ! tu veux pas ordonner à Sebastian d'au moins jouer l'acte 3 s'il ne veut pas jouer dans ma fic !

Ciel se tourna vers Sebastian et le regarda intensément puis il dit :

C : C'est quoi l'acte 3 ?

S : Je n'en sais pas plus que vous jeune maître j'ai arrêtez à la fin du deux.

C : Mind, C'est quoi l'acte 3 ?

M : /se lamente/ lui non plus il l'a pas lu, ouin ouin…

BON, on va quand même continuer l'affaire, qu'en dites vous…

* * *

o o oh h h o o oh h h

* * *

…

jme sens seule là…

C : Sebastian, que se passe t il dans l'acte 2 ?

S : Eh bien jeune maître vous avez toute une conversation avec moi qui se termine par …

C : Par ?

S : par une invention de l'auteur qui a l'esprit un peu trop dérangé…

C : Soit plus clair !

S : Voudriez vous que je vous montre jeune maître ?

C : Eh bien, si cela est faisable…

S : Est-ce un ordre ?

C : Oui, c'en es…

Mal/excusez, excusez/ Bien heureusement il ne put finir sa phrase car ses lèvres furent scellées par celles de Sebastian qui s'était assis sur le lit près du jeune homme.

Ciel avait ouvert grand les yeux sous la surprise de l'effleurement soudain des lèvres du majordome. L'effleurement en question ne dura pas bien longtemps car la main du destin fit avancer les choses (en clair j'ai poussé la tête de Ciel en avant ! niark niark ! yosh ! ça s'appellera le coup de pouce du destin !) et devint bien vite un baiser plutôt timide (en fait, juste une pression plus forte car j'ai poussé Ciel en avant !

* * *

Ciel se retira vivement et détourna la tête, prenant la couleur d'un soleil levant (un peu en avance sur l'heure lui…)

S : Eh bien, jeune maître ? Cela vous vous a t il plu ?

C : …

S : Vous ne savez pas ?

C : /fait non de la tête en devenant encore plus rouge/

S : Alors quels sont vos ordres jeune maître ? /sourire très sadique/

C : /regarde Sebastian droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, sans sourire/ Recommence, c'est un ordre, Sebastian.

S : /petit sourire en coin, comme on lui connais bien/ Yes, my lord !

Et Sebastian se rapprocha à nouveau de Ciel qui ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la douce pression sur ces lèvres puis le baisé et Sebastian qui se rapprochait de lui, il se trouvait presque dans ces bras à présents, il se décida enfin à répondre au baisé, assez timidement, ce qui fit sourire le majordome qui serra son jeune maître contre lui pour approfondir le baisé.

Lorsque Ciel fut plus à l'aise, Sebastian passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis à vis, qui ouvrit la bouche (quoique pour une autre raison) et le baisé s'approfondit encore plus, la langue du majordome s'engouffrant dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Cependant, même si Sebastian ne s'en doutait peut-être pas, certains humains ont un besoin vital qui s'appelle « respirer ». Malheureusement, notre petit majordome des enfers n'avait pas prit cela en compte pour le jeune Phantomhive qui, en quête d'air avait eu le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche dans un tel moment et au lieu d'air avait reçu une grande langue bien baveuse…

Pour aider… Plutôt sauver d'une mort certaine notre ami j'ai tiré sa tête vers l'arrière… ! yosh, ça s'appellera le coup de chance du destin ! et donc, tous les deux à bout de souffle (en fait y a que Ciel mais c'est pas grave) ils se séparèrent.

Que d'émotions, Ciel encore plus rouge qu'avant qui n'arrive pas à regarder son majordome qui, en plus lui fait un grand sourire comme si tout était parfaitement normal !

* * *

S : Si vous n'arrivez plus à regarder votre propre majordome cela sera problématique par la suite jeune maître.

C : Tu as peut-être une idée pour que je puisse te regarder en face ? /ton TRES TRES sarcastiques/

S : Oh ? Eh, bien, jeune maître, regretteriez vous vos actes ?

C : Je ne regrettes jamais rien !

S : Alors on peut continuer.

C : …

S : /grand sourire/

M : /trop contente/

C : … Quoi ?

S : Si vous ne regrettez rien , on peut continuer.

COUP DE BLUSH

(pour Ciel évidemment)

C : … mais…

S : à moins que vous préféreriez allez directement plus loin ?

GROS COUP DE BLUSH

(même personne^^)

C : …je…je…

S : Si c'est la lumière qui vous dérange, on peut éteindre.

TRES GROS COUP DE BLUSH

(^^)

C : /ne sait plus dire un mot pour un trop plein de sang autour du cerveau/ …

S : Je peux vous embrassez ?

C : /toujours court-circuité/ …

S : Je prends ça pour un oui…

* * *

Et Sebastian le reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa profitant du fait qu'il soit toujours hors service pour directement passer sa langue dans sa bouche et une main sous son t-shirt. Une main qui trouva un bout de chair et se chargea de faire circuler le sang au moins jusqu'à ce point du corps /court circuit terminé/ Ciel soupira, mais n'eut presque pas le temps de reprendre de l'air car sa bouche fut vite re - capturée par celle de son voisin assez gourmande, il faut bien le dire…

(je ne laisse qu'une bougie allumé… niark niark bonne ambiance ! Yosh ! ce sera le coup de souffle du destin !)

Sebastian défit le reste des couvertures pour avoir accès au reste du corps du jeune homme et l'allongea sur le lit.

Faut dire, il a aussi les mains baladeuses, maintenant, qu'il ne doit plus tenir le garçon contre lui, ses deux mains sont libre… (pas sûre que se soit tres bien pour Ciel !)

L'une des deux qui se trouvait , au départ sur la poitrine de Ciel était maintenant près du nombril et descendait encore et l'autre se trouvait de temps en temps sur sa cuisse et de temps en temps dans ses cheveux… (n'essayez pas de le comprendre, il est pas humain ! !)

Ciel ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il s'était mit en tête (allez savoir pourquoi) qu'il ne ferait pas de bruit, malgré les caresses.

Cependant, à mon grand soulagement, je dois l'avouer, cela ne semblait pas plaire à Sebastian, qui s'en donnait à cœur joie pour tenter de le faire gémir…

Mais rien n'y fit, aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

Sa main droite remonta jusque dans les cheveux du jeune homme alors qu'il l'embrassait de plus belle et sa main gauche descendit très lentement le long de son corps pour s'arrêter au dessus de son entrejambe. Sebastian arrêta d'embrasser Ciel au moment même où il posait sa main sur le sous vêtement déjà gonflé de celui ci.

* * *

_-¨¨ ¨^^¨ ¨¨-_

* * *

Ciel poussa alors le gémissement le plus « kawaii » du monde (il ne lui avait pas laisser la bouche libre pour rien ! !) tout en se cambrant, rejetant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Ce qui était une vue pour le moins attirante…

Pour la première fois de sa vie Sebastian se sentit rougir et embrassa de plus belle le jeune homme qu'il avait réussi à faire gémir et qui avait réussi à le faire rougir.

Bien sûr, la main qui avait servi à réalisé cet exploit ne stagna pas… On s'en doute, elle se mit a bouger au dessus du tissus, augmentant peu à peu la bosse et le souffle erratique du jeune maître…

Mais, à nouveau, aucun gémissements…

Frustrés, mais avec l'esprit de compétition, il reprit les caresses de plus belle.

Ciel, avait beau être au bord de l'asphyxie, il ne laisserait plus passer un gémissement.

Alors, Sebastian s'arma de son éternel et merveilleux sourire en coin que nous aimons tant et …

Il enleva le dernier vêtement de Ciel Phantomhive !

(ouah ! ! ! si vous pouviez voir ! ! c'est trop cool, mais y a un certain Seby qui me cache la vue là… -- )

Seby, comme surnommé précédemment, passa sa main sur le membre à présent dressé et Ciel se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière cependant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, pour cause, sa lèvre inférieur était solidement tenue par ses dents.

Seby eut une moue désapprobatrice.

Il embrassa Ciel puis sa bouche descendit le long de sa mâchoire, tout doucement, il lui fit un suçon dans le cou et continua sa course, toujours plus bas…

Ciel laissait échapper de temps en temps un très faible soupir mais rien de comparable à un gémissement…

La bouche gourmande arriva bientôt sur une boule de chaire qu'il suçota tendrement, et il continua sa course, laissant une traînée humide derrière lui…

Il fit plusieurs tours autours du nombrils avants de rentrer dedans puis d'en ressortir plusieurs fois d'affilée.

Arrivé près de l'objet de ses désirs, il le contourna, et continua plus bas que celui-ci et lécha la tendre peau de l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme.

Après s'être attiré plusieurs regards noirs, il décida d'arrêter de jouer, il fallait le prendre en bouche d'un coup, sinon, il risquerait de ne pas gémir !

C'est donc ce que fit notre ingénieux majordome et, grâce à sa tactique infaillible, il eut droit au deuxième gémissement de la soirée (tout aussi kawaii !) avec un beau cambrement et crispement et ce qui va avec ! ^^

Il avait déjà une idée pour le troisième gémissement mais il lui fallait tout de même l'accord du jeune maître.

Il commença des allée-venue sur le membre pour procurer le plus de plaisir possible à son « amant ».

Un peu avant l'extase, notre talentueux majordome cessa toutes activités et se redressa simplement en face de Ciel.

* * *

Ce qui lui valu un (deux) regard noir (ciel+auteur) bien placé.

* * *

S : Cela vous plaît-il ?

Comme s'il fallait poser ce genre de question pendant l'acte… pfff, franchement

Un ptit coup de blush !

C : …

S : ça ne va pas ?

Et attention ! ET 3 …

C : /blush/

S : /sourire/ je ne dois pas continuer ?

Et 2…

C /Reblush/

S : /sourire/ Eh bien dites moi au moins ce que je peux faire !

Et 1…

C /re reblush/

S : /sourire qui brille trop/ Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?

ZERO !

C : /COUP DE SOLEIL ! !/ …

+ court circuit ^^

S : /genre air déçu/ vous pourriez répondre, je peux comprendre…

C : /sang qui redescend par le sarcasme et le sérieux qui arrive à toute vitesse/ OUI ! Je t'aime, et je te donne l'ordre de continuer tout de suite !

S : /sourire satisfait/ yes, my lord !

Et il continua ! En fait il continua pour récupérer ce qui avait été perdu durant ces quelques minutes et se re arreta.

Donc, par conséquent, re regards noirs.

Sébastian s'allongea de tout son long sur Ciel, la main posé sur son entrejambe, et il lui chuchota à l'oreille tout en reprenant des mouvements beaucoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuup plus lent.

Le majordome lui chuchota à l'oreille :

S : Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?

C : … Ou… oui …

S : Alors dites-le !

(c'est pas sensé etre lui ki donne les ordres ? oO)

C : …je…je t'aime…

S : C'est bien, encore !

C : Je t'aime…

S : Alors si vous m'aimez, on peut continuer un peu plus loin, n'est-ce pas ?

C : ? ? ? hein ?

S : vous me faites confiances ?

C : Pas du tout !

S : Vous avez bien raison jeune maître ! Car ça fait mal !

C : De quoi ?

(naïf ? trop jeune ?)

S : Je veux vous faire l'amour.

C : ////

S : et je veux que vous m'en donniez l'ordre !

Avec ces belles paroles sa main se resserra et le cœur de Ciel rata un battement.

C : Sebastian !

S : /voix bien mielleuse/ oui ?

C : Je … je te veux en moi, c'es… c'est un ordre !

S : /youpy face/ Yes, My Lord !

* * *

-_-_-0oO°Oo0-_-_-

* * *

Le lendemain matin, où, plutôt, quelques heures plus tard, les trois autres cornichons se réveillèrent, se demandant se qu'il se passait, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre du jeune maître et voulurent ouvrir la porte lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec ...

...

...

!!!!!!! MOI !!!!!!!

et ils eurent très peur !!

d'ailleurs, j'en suis assez fière!

mais bon, je n'allais pas les laisser voir mes deux namours endormis et accrochés en mode "koala" limite mode "sangsue", quand même !!

* * *

Voilà Finit

Si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé (c-à-d) si vous voulez le lemon

une review pour le dire please (si j'en ai assez je le ferai!)

byebye

(au fait, si ya bcp de fautes déso, j'ai un peu fini la fic à 04h00 du mat... XD, jvoulais plus arrêter !!)

* * *

(ps)

C: /se réveille/ouah....

silence

il se retourne...

une chose dont le genre est incertain est collée à lui... Que faire ?

ah oui ! appeler Sebastian

C: Sebastian !

S: Oui jeune maitre

tient? pourquoi la voix est-elle si proche ... ?

~~FRISSONS~~


End file.
